civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Australia (Windradyne)
Australia led by WindradyneAustralia Civilization is a custom civilisation by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hangman. This mod requires Brave New World or Gods and Kings. Overview Australia Human habitation of the Australian continent is estimated to have begun between 42,000 and 48,000 years ago, possibly with the migration of people by land bridges and short sea-crossings from what is now South-East Asia. These first inhabitants may have been ancestors of modern Indigenous Australians. At the time of European settlement in the late 18th century, most Indigenous Australians were hunter-gatherers, with a complex oral culture and spiritual values based on reverence for the land and a belief in the Dreamtime. The Torres Strait Islanders, ethnically Melanesian, were originally horticulturalists and hunter-gatherers.The northern coasts and waters of Australia were visited sporadically by fishermen from Maritime Southeast Asia. Windradyne Windradyne (c. 1800 – 21 March 1829) was an Aboriginal warrior and resistance leader of the Wiradjuri nation, in what is now central-western New South Wales, Australia; he was also known to the British settlers as Saturday. Windradyne led his people in the Bathurst War, a frontier war between his clan and British settlers. Dawn of Man "The history of Aboriginal Australians is thought to have spanned 40,000 to 45,000 years, although some estimates have put the figure at up to 80,000 years before European settlement. The Aboriginal Australians lived with a strong dependence with the land, and also the water. Each group developed skills for the area in which they would live – hunting or fishing or gathering. The path of Australian Aboriginal history changed radically after the 18th- and 19th-century settlement of the British: Indigenous people were displaced from their ways of life, were forced to submit to European rule, and were later encouraged to assimilate into Western culture. Since the 1960s, reconciliation has been the pursuit of European Australian–Aboriginal Australian relations. Oh, Windradyne, great warrior and leader of Australian people. Your clan needs you once more in this neverending race to glory. Can you make a civlization that will stand (upside down) test of time?" Introduction: "Have you heard the story about Wayamba the Turtle man? Act wisely to not follow his fate." Introduction: "Nhangka warntu? How are you, friend? I think we can hunt together unless you are the Goannas. We share nothing with Goannas." Defeat: "They ran on and on, although they became very tired, they had to keep running. Eventually, they came to the edge of the land, where the water began and they knew that to survive, they would have to fight." Defeat: "Russel Crowe shall avenge me." Strategy Scout plenty and early to discover many new Natural Wonders, which provide unique bonuses as well as Happiness and strong tile yields. The Wamarr is a sturdier Archer which has the potential to cover more ground, so use them for Scouting too. The Bora Ring's Pantheon effects give random bonuses, but the +2 Happiness in every City is useful. Liberty is recommended to secure all the Natural Wonders early. Unique Attributes As with standard Natural Wonders, each discovered raises Global Happiness by 1, and is affected by the One With Nature Pantheon. Unlike regular Natural Wonders, they can be traversed through. Music Mod Support Full Credits List * Peter Gundry: Peace Theme, "The Dreamtime". * hangman: Wamarr ModelInca Atlatlist. * Brand X Music: War Theme, "Paradise Lost". * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Sahul Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Australia